Shugo Chara and Elsword Mix!
by MagicBeauty
Summary: OC ALERT! Cynthia Lunette was a girl who was fascinated by dangerous things. She gets a more surprising when she wakes up in her bed and finds 5 eggs in her bed! This is surprising! Even more than Amu!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is just a tryout of Elsword and Shugo Chara so if it's bad, please don't yell at me**.

? POV

I just came back home from America. Japan seemed the same and I charged into my house and touching the walls and pretending to kiss the floor. I washed my hands and looked out the window. I was back home at last. But I needed a new school. I already had a school in mind though. Seiyo Academy. I heard that it was a great place. I wanted to be an engineer, a magician, an archer, a swordsman, and a spearman. I loved to play with weapons. I also wanted to be a martial artist. I trained everyday in the dojo with no one around. Although sometimes, a kid came there and he was younger than me by about 1 or 2 years. My name is Cynthia Lunette. The only things I ever loved were machines, weapons, and my martial arts. I sucked at them though. Only touching them gave me happiness. I was alone for now, all of my family members were murdered and I was given weapons and machines to protect me.

"Aaaah. Time to go to my new school."

I walked to school with my uniform although it was a bit messy. My hair was wavy. At night, it looked silverish, and in morning, it was light brown. I walked to school with a happy face, although it wasn't my true personality. I was usually cold and cool. I hid that part of mine and pretended to look happy to attract friends. I went to the office first.

"Hello. How may I help you?"  
"Cynthia Lunette and I am a new transfer student."  
"Oh the transfer student. We were awaiting your arrival. Here is you classroom."

I left and followed the map that he gave me. It led me into a new room and I looked at everyone. I smiled and came in.

"Minna! There is a new transfer student today so lets introduce her to our class!"  
"Hello everyone! I'm Cynthia Lunette! I hope I can make friends with you!"

I smiled and saw boys with hearts in their eyes. Weird. Then my attention came to a pink girl who was staring at me. She looked away when our eyes met and when the day was over, a bunch of people came to me.

"Hi Cynthia!"  
"Hello!

It kept on going on and they kept on asking me questions. I left quickly and went home as fast I could.

"Phew. That was a whole lot of a day."

I did my daily things and went to sleep quickly. Little did I know that tomorrow, it was going to be surprising.


	2. Chapter 2

Cynthia's POV

I woke up the next day, to find eggs in-between my legs. My face did not hide my surprise and I practically screamed. Thankfully, everyone was gone to work or school. Wait...School...I'M LATE! I woke up in a rush and quickly took my clothes and put them on. I put a soft towel in my backpack and put the eggs in there. The eggs were warm and they felt ready to hatch...or cook. I left and combed my hair on the way to school. I finally made it into the school and tried to sneak into class, but failed horribly.

" ! You're late for class! Please take your seat quietly!"

I ran to my seat and settled in and took a deep breath. I looked around to see the pink-haired girl staring at my backpack. I wonder what's wrong. When the day passed by, she came up to me and tried to touch my bag. I slapped her hand away and gave her a glare, but not my death glare. She backed away with a frowned face and gave up. I left quickly but was interrupted my screams. I came to where the screams originated and saw the reason. There were 5 people walking through the crowd of squealing girls. I remember now! These were the famous guardians! I looked to them but they didn't look interesting. I went home with a disappointed look. Then a man-cat came and tried to snatch my bag.

"THIEF! HE'S A THIEF!"

No one came to help me as he kept on trying to take it out of my hands. An egg came out.

"For something like this. Tsk Tsk. Humans are funny things. Activate!"

A voice came from one of my eggs and it hatched. A silver-haired girl came out and she was tiny. As tiny as the cat that was beside the man-cat. She looked at me but didn't smile.

"My name is Eve. Character Change. Activate!"

On me appeared two drones and behind me were two robots. The robots looked human...kind of. (Ophelia, Oberon are the robots. Drones are Moby and Reby.) There was also some type of watch on me. What is this? What are with these things and people? I found out that the only way to get away is up. I couldn't fly. Just then boosters attached to my feet flew me into the air temporarily. I got used to it and jumped from tree to tree. I wish something like fire could hit it down... Then another wiggle from another egg.

"Aisha is here! Magic!"  
"Huh?"  
"Character Change! Magical Spell!"

Just then the drones and robots disappeared and in their place was a staff. I felt magic flow through me.

"CHAIN FIREBALL!"

I shot three magic fireballs at the trees and the man-cat. He fell and I singed him. He gave up and ran away from me.

"Anyways back to normal!"

I was normal again, human.

"Who are you? What do you mean by character change? What the hell was that?"  
"We are your would be selves. If you don't believe in what you want to be, we will disappear and the other eggs will disappear too. We hatched because when you were ind danger, you wished for something of our abilities to help you. So we hatched and came to our aid."  
"Oh and by the way, I'm Aisha! Another explanation. There is also something called Character Transformation. It's when you use 120% of our power! It's incredible, and its power goes beyond Character Change! Oh ya...I have three other forms by the way too. Dimension Witch, Void Princess, and Elemental Master. So does Eve. I think Eve has Code Empress, Code Nemesis and Code Battle Seraph."

I was dumbfounded by this information and my brain was in a slow process. I then figured out what they said. So that means that whatever I wanted to be, will become a character! That is so cool! Yet so complicated...

I ran home all the way, while sweat beaded on my forehead. I hoped that I was safe. I immediately went to my bed and put all my eggs in separate pouches..hopefully, more will hatch in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Cynthia's POV

I woke up on my luxurious bed. I loved this silk bed. It feels so nice. Next to me was the dark wood table that had my eggs carefully laid on it. None of them hatched except for Aisha and Eve. I sighed. When will the other's hatch? And what are the possibilities of what they are? I grabbed my eggs and carried them to school. Aisha and Eve were with me too and they seemed happy enough. I seemed to be a bit nervous after what happened. Like especially the pervy cat. I ran happily to Seiyo Academy which seemed to tower over me. Wow...So big. I ran to my classroom.

"Hi!"  
"Hi Cynthia-sama!"  
"..."

Why are they calling me Cynthia-sama...Please enough with the sama...I looked at them and smiled. Hearts appeared in all of the boy's eyes while the girls were glaring at me. I walked home with a sad face. They didn't hatch through the day still. Then I heard a crack. I looked and saw my green egg hatch.

"Hi, my name is Rena!~ Nice to meet you!~"  
"Nice to meet you too Rena! This is Eve and Aisha!"  
"Greetings."  
"Hello!"

Then I saw the pervy cat come again. He bumped into me and I saw that the eggs in my bad were gone. In his hands, were my eggs. He was going to steal them! I grabbed for them but he got out of my arm range.

"Character Change! Activate!"

Boosters from Eve came to my feet and I glided faster than he could run. I grabbed my other eggs and chose Aisha.

"Character Change! Magic!"

A staff appeared in my hand and I shot a fireball at him. He dodged it and grabbed for my eggs again. I ran and character changed with Eve again. When we were far enough, he started to charge at me. Then something amazing happened.

"Tch, guess I'll help this time."  
"Huh?!"

Words popped into my head and I said them out loud. A blinding light reached my eyes and surrounded me.

"My Heart:Unlock!"  
"Character Transformation: CODE EVE!"

I had clothes that were tight and a huge gem over my forehead. I had golden eyes and silver hair. I had two drones by my side. Names came up in my head. Moby and Reby. I fought against him but it wasn't enough...

"Guess that won't work...Hmmm. I know just the form!"  
"?W-wait!"  
"Form Change: Code Nemesis!"

Eeeeh!? I had Moby and Reby but I was in a different outfit. My hair was longer and I was taller than I was in my other 'form'.

"Dust Aura!"

The pervy cat came near me but the shards that surrounded me hit him, making him flinch. That was my chance.

"Atomic Blaster!"

A gun came out and I shot something at him. He seemed to flinch and did a black flip mid air. Then Eve did another thing.

"Form Change: Code Battle Seraph!"  
"Ugh! Stop pestering me!"  
"Photon Flare!"

The light blinded him for a bit so I took my chance. I hit him but he still blocked it. Then Rena came in.

"Character Transformation: Archer Rena!"  
"Eeh?!"  
"You need to run. We're not at his level yet so we must at least get some strategy while we are running.."  
"No let's just go home...I've had enough of this.."  
"Ok..."

I ran back home and switched back to normal. I ran into my room and jumped onto my bed, not caring about anything else.


End file.
